


dream

by momochi (Vri)



Series: Mixed Berries [4]
Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i dont knoooowwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi
Summary: an accident happens. karma tries to convince minato that hes dreaming. that goes unexpectedly.
Series: Mixed Berries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523744





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a comic by @nemirutami on tumblr

Minato falling asleep on him wasn't anything new.

Karma had been reading something aloud, something that he'd picked up from a conversation with Minato a few weeks earlier. It had started with Minato admitting that he found that Karma's voice was nice to listen to, and that he would like it if Karma would read aloud every so often. That had resulted in Karma laying on the couch, reading whatever, with Minato laying on top of Karma (that had started off as a joke, as well: Karma had been laying on the couch, Minato had asked him to move, and he hadn't, so Minato just laid on top of him instead) every night. 

That was why, when Karma lowered his book to see a sleeping Minato on his chest, he just sighed softly, gently tossing the book onto the nearby coffee table. It was endearing, in a way. Seeing someone who was always so guarded, aloof, and distant be so relaxed and vulnerable in this moment...

... _cute._

Wait.

No.

Hold on.

Did he just-? 

Well, Minato was very physically attractive. The mountain of chocolates that he'd brought home on Valentine's Day were solid enough proof, and that wasn't even taking into account the confessions that the poor guy got almost weekly. Karma idly ran his fingers through the boy's hair, barely even registering that he was doing so. A lot of people would call him lucky. Then again, a lot of people would also call Minato lucky. Karma wan't anywhere close to unpopular - he'd gotten a hefty amount of chocolates himself, and the confessions weren't something he could avoid. This was pretty much every girl's worst nightmare.

It was during that train of thought that Karma realised something very, very bad.

He had to use the restroom.

Minato was still on top of him.

He didn't want to disturb him. Minato looked so peaceful, and Karma knew how much work he tended to put onto himself. At the same time, he really needed to go...perhaps if he very carefully slid out from underneath the blue-

A thud. As it turned out, Karma had slipped when he got to the corner of the couch, and it resulted in...this. Minato, wide awake, was pinned underneath Karma, who was holding himself up on his hands and knees. Oh, shit. This was technically a form of kabedon.

"This is all a dream!" Karma said hastily, raising one hand in a sort of apologetic gesture. "Trust me, you're fast asleep!"

Honestly, Karma didn't think that Minato would buy it. The blueberry was a smart person, after all. There was no way that someone who got stellar grades and was an overall pretty logical person would-

Minato's voice cut through Karma's thoughts. "Just a dream?" He echoed, honestly sounding half-asleep. _Oh, no._ "If it's just a dream, then..."

Oh, no. Oh, god, no. What the hell was going to happen? What exactly was going on? Was Karma the one who'd fallen asleep? These thoughts were the ones that ricocheted around in Karma's brain, working up a frenzy as his mind raced to catch up with the turn of events. It caught up just in time for the kiss.

He barely registered how Minato had raised his hands and how he'd placed them on Karma's cheeks. He'd barely registered how Minato had pulled him down and how he'd closed his eyes again. 

But he completely registered the kiss.

It was so unexpected that Karma didn't even manage to close his eyes in time before Minato pushed him back the tiniest bit, just enough for the contact to break. "Mm...good dream." He mumbled to himself, seemingly already falling asleep.

The next day was going to be awkward as fuck.


End file.
